


Greys

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aliens, August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has huge news on the case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/Team4_zpsfba2673e.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Stargazing."

"Huge news!" Abby declared, bouncing out of the elevator with McGee a step behind her.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked rising from his desk.

McGee quickly sat at his own station and began typing, pulling up images on the plasma as the others gathered around.

"We have another case!" Abby declared.

"I wanted news on the case I already gave you," Gibbs complained.

"But this is better!" Abby protested.

"Better than a missing marine?" Ziva asked skeptically.

Abby's smile dimmed a little. "Well, not in so many terms. I mean, it isn't good that he's missing, but this case is good!"

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee?" Abby turned to her partner.

He finished typing with a flourish. "There!"

Suddenly a grainy black and white video appeared on the plasma and played a short clip. "Ta da!" Abby declared.

On the screen, their missing marine was filling up his car with gas, when suddenly a bright light lit up half of the screen. When the camera recovered, the marine was at the edge of the screen, walking off.

"Oh my god!" Tony whispered.

"Okay, so we know that he left his car," Ziva said. "But we already knew that."

"Yeah, but we didn't know with who!" Tony replied.

"Hence, my huge news!" Abby added excitedly.

"I do not see it." Ziva said.

"McGee!"

"Playing it again," he replied.

"Now watch the shadows," Abby warned.


End file.
